Secrets and Suspicions
by WilsonWisdom25
Summary: There's a 'rumor' going around about Double D having a girl friend...How will Double D and Marie deal with the stress of a near public relationship? Rated T for a 'REASON'. Slight Lemons in later chapters.*Cough*Hinted in Chapter 2&3!*Cough-cough*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Suspicions

Disclaimer: I…I don't own any thing but the idea for this story!*Runs off crying*

Double D's POV

Cracking my eyes open just a smidge, I glance over to the clock on my night stand and reach out and hit the stop button just a split second after the device went off at 5:30 a.m. After a second to rub the sleep from my eyes I push myself up from the pillow that bore little evidence that I slept there minus the small drool stain and the slightly face shaped dent. As I sit up I cast a glance at the silver picture frame holding the picture of my lover and couldn't help but smile at the memory it brought back.

Getting up from the bed and grabbing the rubber band that I always keep on my night stand I make my way over to my bathroom while pulling my hair back and placing the rubber band on it to keep it from getting caught all over my face but I don't bother to try to manage the small bang of hair that forever protrudes from over my forehead like a horn. Once I was in the bathroom the first thing I did was look in the mirror and look at my appearance from a good night of sleep. Small bit of dried drool on the left corner of my lip, small bits of crust in the corners of my eyes, and my eyes still half dull from sleepiness. Reaching for my toothbrush I notice the light blue sticky note on the mirror and lean closely to see it was addressed to me, obviously, and that it was from my beloved. It read, 'Had a great time last night. See you in school, Darling. With love...', near the bottom left corner there was an arrow pointing to the end of the paper. Lifting the paper from the mirror's surface I discovered a lipstick mark on the back of the note and smiled at the color...

Walking back to my nightstand, I place the note on the lamp next to my alarm clock and back to the bathroom...only to turn back to the note and readjust it so that it was now sticking to the side of the lamp at a straight flat angle. And with that I returned to the bathroom and commenced with my usual morning shower after a night of...rather joyful yet tiring activities('O_o). Sadly, while making my way to the bathroom I failed to notice the eight or so pairs of eyes watching me threw the slightly fogged window of my room. Cursed these early autumn winds...

-Out side of Double D's bedroom window-

Kevin was the first to speak up, "See? What did I tell you? Double dweeb's got a girlfriend! And none of us knew a thing about it!", He whispered so as to not let Double D know of their snooping-err secret investigations.

"No duh Kevin! We can see the lipstick on the sticky note from here!", Sarah whispered, furious at the thought of another girl had already 'claiming' Double D as her own. And just as Sarah had come to terms with her feelings for Double D. The same went for Nazz.

After her and Kevin had broken up two years back she had found comfort by confiding in Double D that she had never felt very cared for despite her parents and Kevin. He had assured her that she wasn't alone because she had him...and also every one else beside Kevin. But she had been stuck on the part where he said, 'Nazz you're not alone, no matter what you still have me...'. So now she was here staring threw his bedroom window at the sticky note trying to guess which girl at the school wore that shade of lipstick and knew Double D. She then let out a silent sigh as she remembered that Double D was in charge of the E.H. Club, Educational Helpers Club, and that just about all the girls and guys were signed up for it, The Col-d-sac Kids included. Not to mention that since his apparent growth spurt girls had begun to flirt with him despite rumors going around about him already having a girlfriend...

Marie's p.o.v.

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling above then turned to look at my digital clock, which unbelievably read 5:30 a.m. 'Damn my Honeymuffin must be rubbing off on me more than I thought...well that's not such a very bad thing. At least I'm not sore from last nights 'activities'. Well, might as well make use of my extra time and get a good morning breakfast in before sneaking over to Double D's.' Getting up and stretching with a yawn I turned around for the bathroom only to see Lee and May standing in the door way smiling like a couple of idiots. What were they planning? Beats the hell outta me! Feeling around for Eddward2 I find the small stuffed blue furred monkey wearing an orange shirt just under the covers. Feeling around some more I find his little black beanie cap with a white stripe near the edge of the bed. After fixing it on to his head I look up at Lee who was still grinning. "So...What's with the grins?", You could hear the grogginess in my voice as well as the tone that said, 'I know you're not gonna tell me.'.

Lee's grin shrunk into a smirk before saying, "Oh nothin'. Just wanted to make sure ya had a good nights sleep is all.", What a liar...

Rolling my eyes I say a quick, "Whatever.", and walked pass her and May who was still grinning and made my to the bathroom. When I closed the door I could hear snickering that was probably held back laughs, I didn't bother to open the door and question them cause I already knew they weren't in the hallway anymore. Turning the water on, I splash some warm water on my face to wash away the usual morning grog fog then went to grab my toothbrush when...

"Hey Marie, guess what?", I swear May just knew when to catch me off guard just to piss me off!

"What do want?", Even threw the door you would be able to tell that my tone said I wasn't in the mood for a game of Guess Who?/What?/When?/Where?/Why should I give a fuck?.

It was, again, Lee's turn to talk, "The word at school is...", She paused...Not good!

"DOUBLE D'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!", That last part they yelled at the same time. But whether they whispered or yelled it didn't stop the thought that ran threw my head, 'Oh FUCK...They know...'.

A/N: Uh-oh...Review and you might find out what's going on here. So just click the button and I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Confrontations and Ponderings

Disclaimer: You already saw it in chapter one so I'm not gonna post this up anymore.

Shout Outs Go To: Everyone who reviewed.

Marie's p.o.v.

I stood there like a manikin. Not moving. Not breathing. Hand about to close around my toothbrush. Eddward2 under my arm with that same monkey smile sewn on his face. Me staring at the door while replaying what Lee and May just said and yelled threw the door. Then it sunk in...

"WHAT?", I shouted while turning and pulling on the door knob only to realize that they were both holding it in place on the other side.

"Open this damn door!", I yelled while keeping the knob turned trying to get the door to move but May and Lee were holding it in place so well it felt like it wasn't suppose to open. At. All.

After a two minute one sided tug of war I gave up and slumped against the door in defeat. Sighing I said, "So who told you?", I swear I'm gonna find the little bitch or ass wipe and wring their god damn neck...

"Like you don't know.", Lee said smugly threw the door. I had the feeling that there was a smug grin to match her tone plastered right on her face.

"What are you talking about?", I really had no idea what she meant by that. Listening threw the door I hear them shift around and wonder if I can make a surprise escape while they were busy.

"Lets see here...", I hear the sound of paper crinkling as it's unfolded, 'A list? Great, I might just go to jail for multiple homicides! Sisters included...', "Okay shall we begin May?", Oh man there gonna go threw a presentation, I just know.

"Lets.", May replied simply, she didn't talk with that over done slur on her S's any more since her teeth had evened out so now she could talk better but she still had her moments where she'd 'slip' on a word with S's. After a moment I here Lee call threw the door again, "Ready?".

"Just hurry up so I know who I need to kill?", I was starting to wonder whether or not I was really going to kill the people whose names were on the list or just beat the hell out of them with one of Mom's weights for exposing my secret to my sisters. My sisters, for crying out loud!

"Okay! First ya come home later and or earlier than usual on certain days.", Wait that wasn't a list of names...It was a list of clues. Shit!

"Second, when you return home when you do ya smell like grass, sweat, and among other things boys, or should I say A boy. Should I continue?", Again I feel like there's a smug grin on her face to match her a accusing tone. Wait she thinks that me...and Double D were...

"Wait! Lee, before you read the rest of that, you have to listen to me when I say-", She interrupted by slamming something round and metal against the door with a THUNK!. I think it's Mom's lucky cooking ladle.

"Quiet down in there Prisoner 002! You'll get your chance to talk AFTER we finish reading the evidence being held against you.", She said going into her 'Court Room' mode. She mostly used it if she found someone had gone into her 'Just in case' stash of chocolate she only ate for 'Special' days. Once she had sat all three of us, me, May, and Mom, down in the front room and would question us all at the same time with incriminating photos that we had no idea where or when the hell she managed to take them. In the end, Mom had confessed to stealing the chocolate kiss from Lee's stash and for her punishment she couldn't have her weekly smokes. Lee had tossed the whole pack down the toilet just after hearing Mom's confession.

I gulped in fear but listened, "Third, you have been reported to moan things such as 'D-d-double D-d!', 'Right there-Oh!' and 'S-so good!' in your sleep. Would you like to hear a recording to verify this?", At that I blushed so hard that I saw my cheeks turn red around my eyes. But I stayed quiet.

"Fourth, you have been witnessed waking up between 5:30 a.m and 6:00 p.m and rushing to the bathroom for 'some reason' and taking extended cold showers on the same nights as your apparent 'moaning fits'." Now I could feel the heat rising off my face from how hard I was blushing, as well the small bit of blood trickling down my nose. 'WHEN the hell did they get all this info?'

And they didn't stop there, "Fifth on the list, is that for some reason you've started to wash your own laundry, mainly underwear, separately from the rest of the load...Gee I wonder why..."

'Ah, shit!'

Double D's p.o.v.

Walking out of the now steamy bathroom with a towel around my waist I walk over to my dresser. Upon doing so I feel as do two nails are being pressed against the muscles on my back. Looking around my room I find it devoid of any life besides me and my pet iguana, Theo, and the small insects crawling around his tank. 'Must be my imagination...'

With that thought in mind I turn back to my dresser and got out my usual jogging outfit, baggy sweat pants with a sleeveless light blue hooded sweat shirt. After a second that pressing nails feeling returns only now it feels like two are on my back and a few more are on the small tattoo on my shoulder. Ignoring it I go about getting dressed before remembering that I forgot my my under wear. As I pulled out a neatly folded pair of boxer shorts from the top drawer of my dresser that I feel as though there are once again only two 'nails' pressing to my back but slightly lower and more intense as if the 'nails' are suddenly heating up and pressing harder. Reaching a hand back to rub the area of the sensation I feel the hot nails feeling fade away some. And in a second they just stopped. 'Must have been a cramp.'

And with that thought in mind I simply proceeded to get dressed.

'Maybe I'll visit my love while I'm out...'

-In the forest behind Double D's house-

Nazz, Sarah,Rolf, Kevin, Eddy, Ed, Johny, and Jimmy burst threw the bushes just behind the fence that surrounded Double D's backyard and ran into the forest as if Hell was being released within the yard of one Double D. Considering what they had just witnessed, Hell might as well have been trying to out run them to get away from the once thought 'scrawniest kid in the school' and his tattoo. After a minute of running thy came upon a clearing a good distance from Double D's house before they stopped to catch their breathes.

"What the hell is going on?", Kevin yelled while Nazz leaned against a tree staring in the direction of Double D's house with a blush clearly painted across her cheeks and nose, Sarah sat against the same tree looking down whilst deep in thought, Eddy, Rolf, and the rest of the boys were all wondering the same thing as Kevin.

When had all this happened?

A/N: Indeed when did all this happen? Review and I might just tell you...Then again...Just REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hormones, Fantasies and Escapes

Shout Outs Go To: Everyone who reviewed.

Double D's p.o.v.

As I make my way over to the sliding glass door that led to my backyard I felt an unusual feeling sweep over me, and for some reason I felt like I SHOULDN'T take the short cut to Marie and I's secret spot. Deciding to follow the feeling I turned and walked toward the front of my house.

Once outside I did some stretches and noticed something. It was quiet. Far to quiet despite it being 7:25. Especially on a decent Saturday.

Looking around once more I shrugged it off as another bout of paranoia before I started jogging. After reaching a particular alleyway I looked around to make sure no one was around to see me and jogged into the alley only to stop half way in and slip threw a large enough gap between the planks, not many people took this alley so no one was called in to fix it, good thing too. This was how I took the 'long way' on my way to the forest near the Trailer park to secretly meet up with Marie on multiple occasions to watch the stars, talk, make out, or something of the sort(O_o').

No one else, beside Marie and myself, knew about it or what we did there...Well, I'm sure that none of the the cul-de-sac kids knew but there were a few others I was concerned with...

Turning to the trees before me, I let my eyes scan over them for a second, and then I saw it. Carved into the side of an oak tree, a not so perfectly carved heart with an arrow carved going into one side and out the other whilst still in the heart. I knew to follow the direction where the arrow's head was pointing and follow the other ones like it so that I would end up at Marie and I's secret spot. After so long of using it I really didn't need it to find 'the spot' anymore, I knew every route to get there. As I entered the area that was 'the spot', I had a sudden urge to blush in embarrassment while at the same time puff my chest out in pride.

'This is either a very weird case of hormones or someone is thinking about me...in an rather explicit manner...'

Marie p.o.v.

I sat there on the toilet glaring at the door knowing they were still standing or sitting there, grinning like the asses they were.

"Ahem! And the icing on top of the cake,", Lee said clearing her throat, "For number eleven, you keep a suitcase full of red and orange lingerie stashed up in the closet. Double D must be one lucky son of a-"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT?", I know that damned thing was only accessible if you crack the six letter/number code: ELM251, ELM stands for Edd Loves Marie and 251 was a mix of certain numbers. 25 was Double D's favorite number and 51 was mine, the 5 also stood for how many kids we'd have if our relationship EVER got that far. There was noway in hell they could have gotten it open unless...they wouldn't...

"Lets just say we have our ways...", Lee said smugly.

"Yeah! And a hammer!", May said giggling before Lee joined in. After a few seconds I got mad and chucked the nearest thing to me at the door. That happened to be one of my herbal soaps, Double D got them for me, that I kept behind the bathtub for when I was in need of a relaxation that didn't come from Double D's lips or, oh God, his tongue...

Again I felt my face heat up from the thought. Double D had always been good with his hands and that imagination of his, but he was a bit clumsy with his tongue. But he could learn, and learn he did. After our first official make out session he had learned that I had a weakness for kisses and nips up and down my neck...and...lets just say that Double D is one dominant yet gentle boyfriend. Most of our make outs are started by me but end with me being the submissive one on the bottom out of breath. Not that I'm complaining...

I snapped out of my thoughts when I suddenly felt a surge of rage and possessiveness flow threw my veins, and I just wanted to kill someone. Either I was on my period, not for another two weeks, or some whore was thinking about **MY** Honeymuffin!

'There is no way I'm gonna let some tramp get her hands on my man!'

Nazz's p.o.v.

**(**A/N**:Throughout the story, '**' will stand for implied situations or fantasies/dreams/daydreams. You might want to prepare yourself, these kids have some hyperactive imaginations...Me included! XD)

There he was, there in front of me stood Double D. His towel was loosely hanging on his waist. His hair was still damp from coming out of the shower seconds ago and steam continued to roll off of his slim, defined body in a way that I can only describe as caressing.

God, I wish I was that steam. Caressing his skin and muscles every so slightly yet getting enough contact to realize just how firm they really were. I didn't have to wish for long as he stepped forward one, two, three times and suddenly I could feel the steam coming off him as if it were feather lite strokes that brushed the skin under my clothes. As I stared into his blue eyes I felt like my clothes were getting lighter and thinner to the point where I was in nothing but my under wear. I managed to tear my eyes away from his long enough to look down at my self, only to realize...I was in my underwear!

Blushing furiously, I tried to cover myself. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't hide any bit of my curves behind my small hands and skinny arms. I wish I could just disappear right now. Here I was in nothing but a pair pink panties and bra, in front of the very person who I was in love with but couldn't be with because he already had a girlfriend.

What shocked me more was when he chuckled slightly and gently gripped my arms before he slowly placed them by my sides while looking me up and down. I turned my head away, but I couldn't stop the red from flooding my cheeks. His voice was low and smooth as he chuckled and said, "Nazz, Nazz, Nazz. You should know you don't have to hide your body from me.", Wait what...?

I felt my blush deepen slightly as I felt a bit of hope swirl in my stomach but I couldn't just go along with this, "B-but don't you have a girlfriend? The rumors...", I wouldn't forgive myself if I caused Double D to breakup with his girlfriend because of me.

He just smiled and before I could blink he pulled me into a kiss. God his lips were so soft and warm. My lips moved against his before he pulled away still smiling and said, "Nazz, that's all they were. Rumors. They weren't and aren't true.".

And with those words he started to guide me back to the bed, the towel now discarded on the foor...

Nazz opened her eyes to find herself back in the forest with Sarah, Kevin who was still yelling out loud and the others. Double D of course wasn't here, thank God for that. She didn't think she'd ever be able to look at Double D again without remembering that particular daydream...

-With Double D-

As Double D sat and waited in the small clearing that was dubbed Marie and His 'spot' he heard rustling and looked up to see a small, dark figure running to the clearing. Upon entering the clearing albeit out of breathe the figure was recognized by Double D as none other than-

"Marie?", Said blue haired girl looked up and smiled before replying, "Hey, Honeymuffin..."

A/N: Sorry about the long wait between updates, school stuff got m distracted as well as the new story I put up. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So...Wanna make out?

Shout Outs Go To: Everyone who reviewed.

**Warning: This chapter contains material that drifts with in the domain of the almighty 'M Rating', so don't blame me for you getting _'excited'_. I just love this pairing as I do many others! By the way there's going to be a third girl interested in Double D. Guess who...**

Normal p.o.v

The silence between the two was near deafening, that is until...

"Um...Marie, why are you still in your pajamas?", Double D said as he took in what she was wearing. She had filled out in the past four years and it showed a lot thanks to her current attire. She was wearing a sports bra, seeing as how regular bras were hard to sleep in. Over the bra she wore a baggy plain white-T shirt, one of his no doubt, and a set of dark blue basketball shorts that hung off the left side of her hips enough to reveal the side of a set of blue panties, the shorts were cut off about halfway so you got a good glimpse of her smooth legs. She was wearing strap on flip flops, seeing as how the fluffy ones never lasted long on the trailer park ground, so you could see her toenails were painted with sapphire#5 nail polish.

She looked down at herself before grinning and striking a VERY alluring pose. "What's the matter, Hon? To much to your liking?", With that she brought her left hand up and tugged on the blue shorts down slightly, giving Double D a glance at the soft, pale, smooth skin underneath.

He blushed a light pink in the cheeks, which caused Marie to giggle a bit. To tell you the truth, it wasn't to much to his liking...In his opinion she was far to overdressed considering they were alone, and he felt his blood rush to multiple areas. His sweat shirt and pants suddenly felt to warm.

"...Uh...um no, it's just the plants around here could consist of poison ivy and...and...", He couldn't finish cause as soon as he started talking Marie had made her way over to him with an ever sensual sway in her hips which caused the blood to rush threw the veins of his private region faster than he could think, which was a rather fast process.

Seeing his cheeks darken a bit Marie decided to take it a step further. "Is that so?" With a sly smirk she stepped into his personal space, looking up at him with a certain glint in her green eyes before she pressed her larger than average B-cups against his chest and grabbed his wrist with her smaller hands before bringing them around her waist and purposely letting his hands fall on her buttocks.

On instinct his hands gripped her bum lightly, which earned an overdone moan from the now turned on blue-headed girl. "Now see? There's no need to worry about the big bad poison ivy. You could just carry me, your hands seem to have already got the idea down...", She purred before wiggling her hips causing her butt to grind against his hands, which he had to admit was nice. Suddenly he remembered something, 'Oh, no...'.

Double D suddenly felt embarrassed, "Um...I-you-Mph!", His embarrassment was sent out the window as Marie had stood on the tips of her toes and claimed his lips with her own. After two seconds he finally relaxed and pulled her closer to him with, you guessed it, his hands still firmly on her butt.

Knowing this routine all to well, he grazed her bottom lip with his tongue and received entry without a seconds wait. His tongue immediately went to dominate over Marie's smaller but just as feisty tongue.

Yet, despite her resilience Marie soon found her self losing. Again. So like any good girlfriend, she went to use his weakness against him. With a simple upwards grind of her hips she had Double D's knees shaking with something a grunt of pleasure. Or was it instinctive hormones telling him to thrust forward? Who knows?

After a few more grindings Double D's knees went limp as he fell backwards landing on his butt, Marie going down as well.( A/N: Now, why did that sound so wrong in a so right way?)

Now thanks to there current position Double D and Marie were now staring at each other at the same eye level, only Double D was sitting up on the damp ground and Marie was on her knees with one hand on his chest and the other was...somewhere lower.-Here's a hint; tent. If you couldn't get that hint then your not mature or old enough to read the sequel to this story.-

While the fourth wall is being reminded; Marie had noticed their position as did Double D and was giving him a devious smirk.

"Marie...What are you think-*groan*-Please don't do-Ooh-that!", His plea may as well have fallen on death ears as Marie smirked and continued.

'I'm in love with sadistic vixen!', Was the only thought racing threw his head. Though it didn't seem like a complain on his end...

And just when he felt like he was about to explode...she stopped. She just stopped and he would have groaned in protest but the hammering of his heart against the inside of his chest was to much for one man/teenager to endure.

He didn't know it until he was panting that he had been holding his breathe. Marie simply looked at him with an innocent smile on her lips, but a 'Guilty and Proud' glint in her green eyes, "What's the matter, baby? Is something wrong?".

Still panting he looked at her with look in his eyes that clearly read 'You know damn well whats wrong!', "Do I even need to answer?"

She just shook her, "Nope.", And then placed a kiss to his lips which he returned.

After breaking the kiss they just lay there looking into each others eyes with unspoken love...until... "So...Wanna make out?", Marie just couldn't restrain her tongue when she was alone with Double D, in more ways than one.

"*Sigh*...Yes."

Marie licked her plump pink lips and was about to lunge at his but a finger placed to her pink lips stopped her cold.

"Not here.", Double D said, chuckling at Marie's adorable pout. He swore that if her pout got any cuter she'd be able to stop wars in a heartbeat.

"Fine, your place?", She said slightly impatient at not getting her 'well deserved' kiss.

He simply smirked and then was suddenly by her left ear whispering in a low, smooth voice, "Isn't it always?".

A shiver of anxiousness ran down her spine as sensitive goosebumps appeared on her skin. Seeing this Double D inwardly applauded himself at catching her off guard, before he placed a soft kiss to her left earlobe which was adorned with a silver stud earring.

"Mm, you just want to see me naked again, don't you?", She ask her voice low and sultry.

"Well, yes. And I'm pretty sure the feelings mutual...", He didn't need to be psychic to know what was going to happen in his room later on...

-With the others-

Sitting against the tree Sarah stared down at her feet while Kevin, Rolf and the others were thinking of a list of girls who knew Double D and who was most likely to be his girlfriend. So far it didn't look promising.

" Okay, how about Sheryl! She's smart, a bit of a dorkett, and she's one of the Educational Helpers.", Kevin said counting the facts on his fingers. The idea went around the small circle of boys and new ideas of who it could be were tossed in.

Rolfe suddenly piped up, "Perhaps Double D Ed-Boy is in cohourts with the Mandy girl.", The commosion stopped as all the boys looked at Rolfe like he was crazy. They had reason to: Mandy was the girl that had moved to Peach Creek around the same time they started high school. She was blonde, smarter than most kids, always wore her hair in twin slicked back horns with a black hair thing, and above all the girl had a temper that could and for sometime did put Sarah in her place, which is why she yelled a bit less nowadays. Almost every boy in the school had asked her out and some of the ones dumb enough to pesture her after 'No.' were looking for their teeth rather than a date. The girl's friend Billy was no exception. Though it was rumored she went soft on him.

"There's no way that Double Dwee-", Kevin suddenly stopped himself as the idea sunk in.

Double D was nice, Mandy was...decent.

Double D was friendly, Mandy would only talked to you to make it clear she wanted you gone.

Double D was a genius, and Mandy wasn't far behind him. They were both smart enough to know how to avoid attention if they had a relationship...

They were complete opposites, and opposites attract...

"Oh my God, Double Dweeb's dating Mandy the Mangler!"

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, and yes. It's Mandy as in Grim Adventure's Mandy. Wait til next chapter to see every ones reactions, but be warned: Janitor Closest scenes are to come. Tell me what you all think.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

News...?

Shout Outs Go To: Everyone who reviewed. Your all awesome!

BTW: Hints(*) will be given through out the story as to suggested things. I hope you can figure out their meanings and the idea, or else I might not make that 'M' rated sequel I mentioned last chapter. And it's loaded with enough lemons to burn your eyes for a week...In theory anyway...

Enjoy!

Everyone, Sarah and Nazz included, stared at Kevin as the thought occurred to them...

"WHAT!", Sarah roared as her face turned red with rage. She'd lost her chance with Double D because of some girl with anger issues? She might as well have been his girl friend, at least she actually acknowledged him as a person.

Nazz on the other hand stayed silent, she'd seen what happened when guys bothered Mandy. Compared to most guys Mandy's beaten up, Nazz was a frigging marshmallow. She wouldn't dare go up to Mandy and tell her what she thought, but that didn't mean she would give up on having Double D...

"...Sockheads dating Man Hands?", Eddy said wide eyed, "And I thought we were screwed when the Kankers were after us...", Thank God Lee, Marie, and May had given up on their obsessive chasing years ago. *

Ed decided now was a good time to put his two cents into the conversation jar, though he should have kept this important piece of info to himself, "So that's why Double D always sneaks around when no ones looking?".

The resulting silence was more evident then the WTF faces of everyone there, while Ed stood there with a butterfly hovering about his head with his eyes moving around to follow it.

"Ed,", Nazz said slightly shocked, "What did you just say?".

"That Doudle D sneaks around when no ones paying attention to him or what he's doing.", Ed said absentmindedly as he continued to follow the butterfly with his eyes hands stuffed into the pockets of his green jacket.

Everyone continued to stare shocked at the tallest and supposedly dumbest Ed. Ed had filled out more since when they were younger, and it showed in the full sleeves of his signature jacket that some how was clean smelling at the moment. Apparently he also became more perceptive of his environment, though that could have something to do with the fact that he had taken interest in the girl in his math class and was thinking of asking her on a date.

Everyone continued to stare before, "Ed, when exactly was the last time Double D snuck around when no one was watching?", Sarah's voice was unnaturally quiet and almost emotionless as she asked the question, aside from the slight edge of what could have been...fear?

"Yesterday, right before sun set.", Ed answered still oblivious to the chaos he was helping to start in the near future...

-Elsewhere-

Double D poked his head out of the alley way and looked around cautiously before stepping out on to the sidewalk, followed shortly by Marie still clad in her "Pajamas". As they continued walking, it became apparent that it was still just as quiet as when Double D "had went for his jog".

Double D simply dismissed it as nothing only to gasp in shock and slight pain as he felt a pair of well kept nails pinch his left buttocks. He turned to Maire, with a light blush on his face and gave her a half hearted glare as she grinned devilishly before strutting past him with an air of victory about her.

That air quickly disappeared as she felt a pair of larger fingers pinch each of her plump buttocks, but for some reason it didn't have much of a painful feeling to it. For her it was abit of a turn on.

Turning her blushless face to Double D she smirked before saying, "Honeymuffin, I love you but don't try to beat me at my own game.", and with that said she turned and continued to walk ahead with her hands clasped behind her head and much more sway in her hips. A sway that had Double D falling in step behind Marie without even knowing it.

The poor soul...The lucky-as-hell, poor soul.

Suddenly an ominous chill ran down his spine, 'I feel a disturbance in the force...', Although he also felt a more physical disturbance. He simply shook it off with out a care before following his girlfriend to his house...

-With the Kankers-

May and Lee sat there with a bored look on each of their faces.

Marie had gone all quiet on them, and for the past half hour had been giving them the silent treatment. Lee was repeatedly bouncing a ball off the wall, while May was watching a fly buzz around before it suddenly made a bee line for the window.

At that a thought occurred to her. Turning to Lee she asked, "Lee?".

"Yeah?", Lee said looking at her sister through her red curls.

"You don't think she went out the window do you?", May said as a bit nervously.

Lee stopped bouncing the ball as she suddenly started to turn red in the face.

the bathroom door exploded into as lee's foot made contact with the aged wood, causing the door to slam into the wall opposite of where the door was prior to it's abuse.

"That little...", Lee growled out as she ground her teeth together. Yet May was the one who noticed the little blue monkey hidden behind the toilet on a nest of toilet paper.*

-Back with the lovely couple-

Double D gasped as he was pushed roughly onto his bed, his shirt tossed away to some forgotten corner of the room. A second later Marie jumped onto the bed, straddling his stomach as he blushed red in the cheeks. She just grinned down at him before leaning down and vigorously running her fingers through his soft black hair.

Double D just sat/lay there as he felt her nimble fingers run along his scalp. She'd always had the strange fixation of playing with his hair, but he didn't mind so long as she didn't find any-

*Yank*"Ow..."

-Knots.

"Sorry, Hon.", She said as she lay a few soft kisses on his forehead. He felt her pull at the hair knot again, only this time she was being careful not to pull it from his skull. After a while she ran her fingers through the area again, only this time the knot was gone.

"Marie,", He said as she continued to comb his hair like an inspector.

"Yeeesssss?", She said not really paying attention.

"Wasn't there a reason we came up here?", He said. In all truth he had forgotten why they were here to do. That hair massage just felt so good...

"Hmm, I can't say I remember.", She said as she got of his stomach, allowing the cold air of his room to assault his now uncovered lower torso.

"But...", She said as she moved so that she was sitting next to his head. Double D then found his head being placed in her lap, before her lips came down on his. Upside down kissing, new. She pulled away, smirking, "I think you could consider that as a hint.", How right was she?

Turns out: VERY DAMN RIGHT!

He simply smiled up at her before bringing up his right hand to the back of her head, successfully bringing her down for another kiss. While their tongues battled once again, he ran his fingers threw her hair. He could have sworn she purred rather than moan.

Deciding to push the 'T Rating' to it's limit, Marie wrapped her tongue around Double D's and sucked t into her own mouth. Once it was in place she wrapped her plump lips around the wriggling thing and bobbed her head up and down. Double D was feeling the side effects of said action: As in a near instant heart attack, followed by a feeling arousal, and a rapidly growing need for oxygen rich blood to his brain.

After about thirty seconds she stopped the kissing Double D and looked down to see that his face was borderline crimson/scarlet. He noticed her satisfied grin as well as the evil glint in her eyes, and tried his best to grin a toothy grin up at her but failed miserably. Though to her he failed adorably, the dazed and out of it look in his eyes or the way his neck pulsed with vital, hot, red blood.

"That...That was...interesting...", He tried, but failed to even look like he was the same genius he had been prior to his first-and probably not his last- TBJ.

Marie, knew one thing at that moment, "Your just too adorable for your own good, you know that?", All she got as an answer was a sort of nod, but his neck muscles didn't seem to want to work at the moment, likely another side effect.

"I know that, now.", He said as he continued to stare into space.

Marie just smile at him before getting up, gently depositing his head back on his bed before she yawned and stretched. looking back to him she winked before turning and strutting into his bathroom.

At that very moment his neck muscles started working again and he sat up quickly...only to fall off the side of the bed and land on his butt, again more side effects.

Scrambling to his feet he stumbled for the bathroom just as he heard, "You know, if you don't want to share a shower you can tell me.".

"Never!", He had to get to that bathroom.

Looking at the distance between him and the door he took a deep breath and took one wobbly step forward. Okay that wasn't so hard. Another wobbly step-

*Slip*

THUD!

'Damn it all!'

-With Man Ha-I mean Mandy-

Mandy pounded away at the punching bag as Billy did his best to hold it in place. She threw a left, then a right, a kick, and a faster than light jab at the red, blue, and white target. Her sports bra was sweat drenched and her forehead was a water fall of sweat droplets.

With a shout of rage, she jumped and spun in the air while she lashed out with both feet. Her first foot made contact with the bag and left a momentary impression on it. Her second foot connected with the bag also, sending a shock wave of energy through the bag as well as Billy's arms and sent him flying into a section of of weight benches.

Mandy stood there panting, fist clenched, sweat dripping from near every part of her body. Suddenly she whirled around dropping into a fighting stance, only to see her father standing there with the phone in his trembling hand. Relaxing some she plucked the phone from his hand and placed it to her ear, "Hello?".

"I've got some news that concerns you oh scary one..."

Dismissing her father she turned her back and spoke in a low tone, "What kind of news?".

...

A/N: So what do you guys think? I've been killing my self to update and this is what climbed out of my mental Pandora's Box. Billy's still alive, just scared shit less. Make sure you read the top of the page so you know what may or may not happen in the future. Seriously, I want to make a very M Rated sequel to this story, but it would be against my honor as a Writer to go along with it if the readers don't want me to continue. So just go ahead and click that button and tell me what you think of the hints.

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Crazy Dreams and Sunday Schemes...

**I HAD TO CHANGE STORY TO M RATED!**

**This chapter pushed it past the T Rating and I'm very proud of myself now!  
><strong>

**To everyone reading this story:** While I was in school, Marie got a hold of my muse...and she did some stuff to it...But whatever the hell it was I LOVE it! It may have spilled out half the stuff I kept in my Pandora's Box, maybe a lot more than half but it gave me this idea and a quick peace of knowledge I felt I should share with you. A 'T Rated' story/fic can have numerous mentions of nudity and one being naked with out any actual details in and of the nudity itself. I will take it upon myself to abuse this little important factoid because you won't get off my back about the continuation of this story!

**So to all my adoring readers thank you for your persistent nag-I mean pleas for more. And introducing my new friend, Knight of Eons!  
><strong>

**Knight of Eons:** Thank you for your kind introduction Wisdom, my possibly insane perverted friend. Now thy shall continue ye reading of this literary work from the slightly twisted and demented mind of one WilsonWisdom25!

**Me:** Ah dude your making me blush!*Blushes like Hinata* I am perverted aren't I?

Enjoy!

AK(All Knowing) p.o.v.

Double D lay on his bed, a smile plastered on his face as he lay there with his hands joined behind his head, his girlfriend laying on top of him with nothing but two simple towels hiding their secrets from the world and each other. He may have bruised the under side of his chin to get that shower but it was very much worth it.

Looking down at Marie sleeping peacefully on his chest he reconsidered that thought. It wasn't worth it, it was necessary that he had to get to that shower. A girlfriend this beautiful and loving should never have to take a hot, steamy shower without her caring boyfriend there.

'Wow,', He thought slightly shocked, 'Marie has seriously turned me into a tamed and thoughtful pervert.'. A small chuckle made it's way up from his narrow yet firm chest. She had basically made him into a far more docile yet masculine version of herself, though that flood of testosterone and adolescent hormones during puberty had pretty much acted like her very own brand of cheat-cheat.*

He suddenly felt natures call calling at it's peak. But that's where he was screwed. Here he was, needing to pee with his girlfriend a sleep on top of him. And the last time he had tried to wake her up she had judo flipped him onto the bed and straddled his chest gently yet firmly enough to hold him still. Yet somehow she stayed asleep even as she held his hands over his head. When she had woken up fifteen minutes later to see him staring up at her with a scared face she simple chuckled saying, 'Heh, heh. You know I was having a dream like this, only in it we were wearing a lot LESS clothes.'. Then she had muttered something about whipped cream that he'd rather not repeat...

...Well not so long as he was still under his parent's roof that is...*

He then decided, move and get your ass flipped and pinned by a girl in her sleep or lay here to you eventually piss yourself. Yeah, he'd take his chances with the flipping, he wouldn't mind the view... And there goes the perverseness again...

Lifting himself up slightly he moved his hands so that they were gripping her shoulders and pushed her to the left slightly...

Right on cue she latched onto him with her blue nails clinging to his shoulders and her strong thighs gripping his left leg possessively. This would have made any other guy proud that a girl was clinging to them like their life depended on it, but Double D just saw another obstacle to get by at the moment.

'Okay, what next?', He thought as he contemplated his next move. This was like the world's most pondering game of chess.

He suddenly found it hard to think as Marie started to mumble in her sleep and move her hips slightly.

'Ah, damn it! She's not even awake and she's taunting me! What is she dreaming about!', He immediately tried to stop her movements but Marie wasn't one to be held still...Well not unless they were making out, 'Damned perverted thoughts, not now!'.

Life was so not fair right now...

**-Marie's Dream-

A young man ran threw the forest as fast as he could, a crack and crunch of leaves being crunched and branches being snapped reached his ears. In result he doubled his efforts, pushing his legs to make longer, harder strides and trying to keep his lungs filled with fresh oxygen.

This young man was once known as Double D, an alias that was meant to represent his name, Eddward.

He couldn't get caught! If THEY caught him then he was a dead man. Just like his friends Eddy, Ed, Jimmy, Rolf, Johnny & Plank, not so much Kevin, and Billy. Even the girls had been infected...

He was one of the survivors. The Amazon Rage Plaque had claimed most of the world's females, including his precious Marie and her sisters Lee and May. Half of the remainder of the world's females had surrendered themselves to the AR Plague, claiming they had wanted to become the Goddesses they were meant to be.

He had found refuge in a camp not to far from where he was running but it all went to hell when one of the infected had found the camp and broken through their defense gates that morning two weeks ago. The part that had made his heart ache was the fact this Amazon Infectee had sapphire blue hair and sea green eyes...

He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt claw like nails graze the back of his neck and heard a small tree being obliterated into splinters and leaves as the pursuing Amazon neared her prey of choice. Amazon's never gave up a chase less they were sure they'd lost their prey or they had caught it.

He was willing to bet this chase had been going on for well over two straight days now, and he was starting to feel the affects of it.

He felt more adrenaline pump through his system, but his body wasn't reacting well. He'd been running for most of the day, only resting when he managed to lose a Amazon. But this one was too smart, too experienced. it knew to chase him to this section of the forest, where the trees were farther apart and the land more flat.

He ducked under a low branch and ran around the tree hoping to get away. He was met with the amazons large hand slapping him across his bare chest and flipping him onto his back after completing two full revolutions. A clothesline? New. Ouch!

He lay there dazed and out of breath as he looked up to the sky through the thin canopy of vines and leaves.

'This is it. I'm dead now. If only I had managed to find the cure for-', His thought was cut off as the now circling Amazon let out a small giggling noise. An all to familiar giggle if you asked him.

He craned his neck, trying to find the Amazon before she went for the kill. His blues were met with a large set of sea green eyes staring down at him with a predatory grin playing across pink lips that he could never forget.

"Marie?", His voice was hoarse but loud enough for her to hear.

A purring sound reverberated from her C-Cup chest as she circled closer to him.

"Miss me?", She said sultrily as she grinned revealing blue tinted white teeth, a sign of the Amazon Rage Plague.

"H-How? I thought you were gone...", He trailed as the memory of her running away into the forest as her skin became adorned with bright green stripes with several others following suit was still fresh in his head despite that being four years ago. She had really changed, and he could tell.

First off was her height, due to the nature of the AR Plague she had grown from her normal 5 '3 to a towering 7 '11, making her a whole foot and two inches taller than he. Secondly, she had filled out and that was quite notable in her now C-Cup breast that were held up by the remnants of her black T-shirt as well as her hips widening into a nice even hour glass figure. Her skin was covered in bright green stripes that matched her eyes and gave her a far more exotic look. She wore a stretched and torn pair of jean shorts that were tattered beyond repair, yet it gave her a more attractive appearance.

The thought made him blush.

"Trust me, Hon, I'm ALL here.", She stated as she gestured to her figure with a roll of her wrist.

Before he could say anything else she reached down and lifted him up with ease, slinging him over her shoulder with out so much as a grunt.

Eddward couldn't believe this, his girlfriend was still alive and she still remembered him. He could have jumped for joy but lets face it he was to drained from running for his life. He was too content to be carried like a killed prey animal to care really, his girlfriend was back and wasn't trying to kill him like he had thought, he was the happiest man on Earth at that moment.

Sometime later he heard a commotion, it sounded like they were nearing a camp/village of some sort. He managed to look around and found that they were nearing a village.

A village of Amazons, that is.

As they walked in he felt the Amazons' eyes sweep over him like metal detectors, only he didn't have any metal. Just an old pair of cargo shorts held up with a thick leather belt. After a few minutes of staring he figured out what they were looking at.

Four years on the run had done a lot. He had developed intense muscles from near constant chase but he wasn't overly muscular, just built enough to avoid fatigue and exhaust for a while before resting in a safe tree or something. He had tanned to a simple honey tone, grown his hair out-though not by choice- and he gained a bit of a wild look to himself. That was due to the dirt smudges on his body from lack of a bath or two, heck the closest he'd gotten to a bath was when he had jumped into a river and stayed there as the Amazons chasing him ran by not more than a day ago.

"Um, Marie?", He asked as he lightly tapped her shoulder, "Why are they looking at me like that?", He said as he gestured to them when Marie turned to look at him.

"Oh, their just jealous. I'm the leader of this tribe and have rights to ALL THE GOODS. Plus, I happen to have caught and tamed the BEST male specimen ever caught in The Time of Heat.", She finished her sentence with a smack to his rear, which caused him to jump up slightly. His hands had found something soft to grab onto in order to keep him from falling off...

"Wow! Your already getting the idea, Honeymuffin.", She said slyly as she glanced over her shoulder to his hands.

He followed her gaze and realized what she meant. His hands had unknowing gripped her buttocks when he had jumped.

He would have let go but something told him to just leave his hands where they were, no one was gonna die if he touched his girlfriend's...

'I see my perverted thoughts have survived all these years. They must have went into hibernation or something...', He thought with a bit of a smirk. His thoughts-and in turn, he himself- must have somehow knew that Marie would come back, no matter how she came back, he had known deep down in side that she would. The heart and brain were some seriously mysterious organs.

'But what is "The Time of Heat" anyway?', He pondered before he suddenly realized what it could only be...

He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt them enter a large hut, the warm sunlight of the forest was replaced with the cool room temperature air of a surprisingly well built hut greeting his backside.

"Girls! Wakey, wakey! You would not believe what I caught!", Marie called out into the shed.

"Shut up! I'm tryin' to sleep!", Yelled an all too familiar voice from his childhood growing up in the culdesac.

"Yeah! Do you know what time it is? It's...EARLY!", Said another slightly more fear inducing voice.

"If you two don't quiet down, I'm going to rip both your throats out.", Threatened another slightly calmer but all out fear radiating voice.

"IF YOU BIMBOS DON'T GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE I'M GONNA COME BACK THERE AND RIP OUT MORE THAN JUST YOUR FUCKING THROATS!", Marie yelled while setting Eddward down bridal style on a small pallet made of furs, especially lion, tiger, and...leopard? He was pretty sure that leopards weren't seen around this latitude due to the temperature and climate. Then again he could be wrong, he had thought the Plague had taken Marie away from him forever.

He found himself nearly collapsing into the VERY soft furs, he hadn't felt a bed this good since the outbreak had started all those years ago. That had mostly been because he hadn't had Marie in his arms as he slept... Also the sound of gunfire several stories below his Hide Away was hard to ignore when men were screaming at an unnaturally high pitch as they fired into the massive towering swarms of females as they charged with the thundering force of a rhinoceros herd...

A sudden blur of motion caused him to turn to his left jumping up on instinct despite the fact that he'd been lying flat on his back half a second ago. Another side affect of running for four years, you became jumpy from quickened reflexes and damn near flew across the ground when anything over 5'8 step into your range of sight. What he saw made his eyes widen unbelievably and turned his feet into lead weights.

There, in front of him stood the Cul-de-sac Girls...

Nazz, Sarah, May, Lee and Mandy stood staring down at him with Marie standing next to him with a proud smirk on her face.

Eddward could only gawk as he took them all in.

Nazz was just several inches short of Marie's height. She wore the remnants of her old black shirt-which cupped her C-Cups nicely- and torn pants, which barely covered her slender smooth legs anymore. The pants had fallen apart to the point where he would soon be seeing pink lacy underwear if the lost another three inches. Her sun-bleached blonde hair was now long enough to reach her upper back but was held up in a messy ponytail. Her slightly tanned skin had blue stripes that accented her sapphire blue eyes. She had a look to her that said she was the second fastest runner for hunts.

Sarah was surprisingly his height. Her strawberry blonde hair was slightly frizzy at the ends, but she kept it in a large thick braid. Like everyone else's clothes, her signature pink tank top had survived the years and held back her rather perky B-Cups. Her jean blue pants were now skin tight shorts that were frayed at the edges and stopped above her knees. She looked to be built for ambushes and short sprint chases. She had light brown stripes that ran along her arms and legs but only to were visible on her face, two high arches above her left eye.

May had filled out as well as the other two, only she had more of a swimmer build and her blonde hair now reached the back of her knees. She had larger B-Cups than Sarah. She stood just two inches over him. The remains of her old baggy gray shirt and red shorts clung loosely to her body. Her skin was decorated with green stripes much like Marie on her stripes were narrower and slightly lighter in shade. She had developed a powerful yet swiftly fast swimmers build. Her teeth luckily hadn't reverted back to their bucked nature.

Lee was a close comparison to Marie in height, build and...figure but like May her stripes were far thinner then Marie's and lighter. Likely chance it was a dominance thing, that would explain why they responded to her calling them without a remark or disobedience. Lee herself looked like the second most skilled fighter, Marie obviously the best as she was the leader/Queen.

Mandy was the most shocking. She stood level with Marie, had D-Cup breast that were all to noticeable under her frayed pink shirt with the flower resting over her cleavage. She wore black short shorts that revealed powerful yet smooth pale legs. She struck him as a strategist, a thinker and doer, with the way her silvery grey stripes formed intricate designs over her visible skin.

"Is that who I think it is?", Nazz said as she stepped forward and picked him up under his armpits. "Double D!", she chirped and crushed him with a hug that had her soft breast mushed into his muscular chest and stomach. This of course caused him to blush as he felt the fleshy globes pressed oh so nicely to his body.

Suddenly he heard a collective purring as all the girls minus Marie crowded around him rubbing their hands all over as they greeted him.

"Double D! It's so nice to see you again!", Sarah, chirped behind him as he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist sneakily, pulling the back of his hips to the front of hers and grinding against him vigorously. The slight blush was visible on both of their faces, only Sarah was blushing for a different reason.

A perverted thoughts related reason...

"Now, your what I call a rare delicacy!", Lee said as he her hand squeeze somewhere he'd rather not be touched.

Why were girls so interested in grabbing his butt?

On second thought he'd prefer it if that hand sneaking around front would suddenly find interest in his backside instead...

"He's cuter than when we last saw him!", May said as she ran a finger along the underside of his chin, feeling the smooth stubble that had begun to grow there. Okay he had to admit that felt good. Wait was that her hand on his belt buckle or Nazz's?

Okay THAT last one out of view was most definitely Sarah's!

"I'll say.", Mandy said with a seductive purr as she went to touch something he couldn't see from his position.

Suddenly Mandy was tackled by a blur of raging Marie as she was pinned to the floor with a loud feral growl escaping between Marie's clenched blue teeth.

Mandy immediately stared making a sort of cooing sound in her throat, which made Marie calm down enough to release Many's neck from her vice like grip.

As Marie stood back up, Double D noticed that the others seemed to crowd around him tighter to the point where he could tell his legs from theirs. And they had some very nice legs, smooth and warm too...

'Okay, I think it's about time these perverted thoughts took a seat in the back.', He thought to him self as he saw Marie slowly stalk over to them.

As soon as she had stopped right in front of them she held her right arm/hand out as if she were demanding something.

Demanding HIM, to be precise.

The others didn't comply and he felt their hands began to roam more viciously this time.

Marie must have seen their hands because she suddenly bared her teeth in a snarl as she growled. He could see that she was baring her blue tinted fangs at them, "Give me my man, dammit! I hunted him down! HE'S MINE!".

And before any of them could react she leaped at them and tackled the mass of limbs and bodies to the hard floor of the hut.

Double D wasn't hurt from the fall as he was surrounded by warm cushioning bodies. He soon felt those bodies being ripped away from him, colder air assaulting his skin. This was a wierd case of de ja vu, but he couldn't quite remember how...

Before he knew which way was up or down, he was yanked away from the girls and his face was pressed into Marie's cleavage as she held him possessively to her body. Several other Amazon's were at the doorway watching as the queen of their tribe asserted her dominance over her subordinates and newly caught mate.

With another growl at her outmatched housemates, Marie turned and stomped to the back of the large hut/house complex, Double D's face and most of his head still buried within her cleavage.

Double D felt every step as her breast bounced on either side of his face. He didn't really have a though nor care as to what was happening outside of Marie's cleavage. Just so long as he wasn't separated from her she could grow a tail, wings and breath fire and still he wouldn't budge.

Then that bitch called Reality stepped in and he suddenly found himself needing oxygen. And quickly!

Struggling against her iron grip he managed to pull his head back enough to get a decent breath of air, resting his head on her left breast like a throw pillow. God were they soft!

Marie looked down at him and grinned, her green eyes glowing down on his like lust fueled spotlights, "Enjoying yourself, hon?".

"Very,", He said as he snuggled closer to her, if there was any space left between them, "Don't you think you were a little too aggressive with the others?", He said as he could hear their loud growls just behind her.

"Nope.", She said as she smirked at him shaking her head in a no manner, "They know the rules: I get first in meals, I lead the village, I get the most power of anyone in this tribe, AND,", She trailed off as she shot a glare over her shoulder and the growling silenced, "I GET TO CHOOSE THE BEST POSSIBLE MATE! SO IF ANY OF THEM HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT, THEY CAN JUST STEP UP TO THE PLATE AND **GET KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!**", She roared back at them, her stripes thickening and glowing with a menacing yet attractive green light.

"Wow. Who knew a fast spreading plague could have caused such a beautifully aggressive master piece?", He said not knowing he had spoken what he was thinking.

He realized his slip of tongue and was about to apologize when he was suddenly tossed on to a bed and bounced several times. He jolted up and tried to sit up only for Marie to pounce him, her hands expertly catching his wrist and pinning them over his head without ripping them off.

"Thanks, Honey!", She squealed down at his blushing face while still carefully straddling his stomach.

"Marie...Would you mind answering a question for me?", He said as his face turned completely scarlet beneath the green glow of her now fully neon green eyes and stripes.

"Sure.", She said as she adjusted herself so she was lying down on him, his arms now held tightly to his sides with her breast pressed down against his chest, "What do you wanna know?".

His tongue tried to crawl down his own throat as he struggled with his question, "You wouldn't happen to have a mating season, would you?".

Marie's smile vanished as her eyes darken and shone down on him. He was suddenly afraid he'd asked the wrong question, when she was whispering lustfully in his ear, "Supposed we Amazons did have this mating season you're talkin' 'bout. Wouldn't it be a gift from above that you would happen to be delivered to me at the very height of the Heat?", She breathed against him, the heat on his stomach increasing ten fold as his shorts 'mysteriously' vanished...

"I-I-I suppose.", He stuttered as he felt hands where they shouldn't be. More hands than Marie should be able to have.

"You suppose? You hear that girls?", She said as she smirked and several other glowing eyes appeared behind her, matching glowing stripes adorning the bodies of the owners... *

Correction, the noticeably bare bodies of the owners...

**Reality-Don't I just suck?-

Marie opened her eyes to find a pair of scared blue eyes staring up at her as she straddled the boy, HER BOY, and had his arms bent aggressively behind his back like he was a sacrifice... Or a peace offering...It depended on who you were and how you think that really mattered...

"Well...You know I was just having a dream like this.", She said smiling down at his blushing face.

"Marie...could you please get off me? I have to use the bathroom.", He said feeling two unwanted pressures beginning to build up in the area out of his limited sight range. What his limited sight range allowed him to see wasn't exactly helping his predicament...

"That depends, Hon. What will you for me if I do get off?", She then leaned down and suggestively whispered in his ear, "Or what will you do if I don't?", God she never knew how evil her love for him and torturing him could be...

-Elsewheres-

The cul-de-sac kids stood crouched in a circle, watching intently as Kevin drew plan designs in the dirt with a stick, "...and Nazz will rally the cheer leaders and tell them to separate Mandy and Diouble D at all cost! Am I understood!", He said loudly as he drew a circle around a DD written in the dirt, which was separate from a large M surrounded by multiple CL's. The DD was surrounded by a mass of FJ(Football Jocks) and other letters representing the various groups and clubs at school.

The other boys all saluted like soldiers and said a quick, "Aye-aye, Sir!".

They'd all got their parts and they all knew what they had to do. Keep Double D ans Mandy apart, get answers and decide what to do after that.

If they were going to get answers, they were going to be careful with this one.

Who knew what Double D and Mandy were planning in their secret little 'relationship'?

A/N: I'M BAAACCCKKK! I know, I know, I was late with the updates. Don't blame me, blame...Okay blame me! Yes I know it may stop making sense, but I'm close to catching another head cold. My mind is own Fanfiction and chicken noodle soup with a soda on the side.

Readers*Holding Picth forks and vegetables*: Get Wisdom! Get Wisdom! Get Wisdom!

Me: AH! Please, no Vegatables!*Slaps self in the forehead* Oh my god, I could have had a V8!

Readers: ...?...

Me: Um...Review?

Readers: Okay!

Review!


End file.
